The Cross - Dimensional Adventures of Ben10: Hero meets Heroines(peek)
by Man of cartoons
Summary: This is the preview of the next cross-dimensional adventures of Ben10 . In this sneak peak, you get to see a special event leading up to the next episode of the crossover. P.S read the previous crossover's in order to understand this one. Unless you'd rather just read this and be confused then go right ahead... :D


MC: Welcome everyone to the sneak peek preview of The cross Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets CN heroes. The upcoming crossover includes a lot of characters from the cartoonetwork universe and some of them will be revealed in this preview. So sit back, grab some pop corn and enjoy.

************************************************** *****(LINE BREAK)******************************************** ***************

The city of Townsville is under attack. All over the city, thousands of Eliminators caused chaos and destruction. The citizens ran panicing in fear and horror of their fair city falling. From the skies space ships fired lasers on to storey building, skyscrapers and other buildings. Not matter where the people ran, Eliminators gave chase, bringing fear along with them.

At city hall, a short bald man with a eye glass held a strange looking phone dearly. His secretary who was a tall woman with most of her face hidden by her fair was pacing impatiently. Panic was within them as they could hear the sounds of chaos and destruction right outside the office.

"Have the girls pick up, Mayor?" The woman asked, terrified.

The mayor bowed his head in slience, "No."

Suddenly, the roof above them was forcibly lifted off. The top was now exposed to the sky and the ship Dimension Doomsday hovered above city hall. A ghostly looking vampire landed floated above with a grin.

"Well, well well. So this is where your hiding." The ghost vampire, "So tell me Mayor of Townsville ready to surrender."

The mayor looked up to him, his eyes in defeat. His mouth was open to talk when suddenly the vampire was shot by a green ecto blast. The sudden attack made both and the mayor to look east to the sky. Next, they could hear three familiar noises and saw the teenage powerfpuff girls landing in front of them.

"Is everyone ok?" Blossom asked urgently.

"Yes." Both mayor and answered.

Above city hall, a ghost girl flew past the building. The girl flew down to a crater on the street just in time to see the ghost vampire getting out of the hole. The ghost like vampire looked at the ghost girl and glared at her.

"Danielle" The ghost vampire spat.

"Vlad Plasmius." The ghost girl snarled.

Immediately, Plasmius growled as he boosted out of the crater. His fist was engulfed in pink ecto blast as he flew straight for Dani. Like Vlad, she shot right straight for Vlad and threw her ecto to the ghost. Both fist clashed and an explosion was heard.

Meanwhile, at the streets of Townsville, space drones were shot down at buildings, causing them to explode. They continued flying pass building and destroying them as they leave. Suddenly, a green blast hit one of them causing it to explode. The other space drones turned to the direction of the blast, but were shot by greener laser blast. A red blur speed passed them while shooting green lasers at them. In seconds, the space drones were destroyed and the red blur stopped to reveal himself. The former red blur was a red humanoid manta-ray like alien with an Omnitrix symbol on it's chest.

"Well that took care of them." The alien grinned.

"That's where you're wrong." The alien heard a familiar evil voice said.

The alien turned to a building, but caught a glimpse of a figure jumping on him. The force of the figure sent them crashing through buildings before coming to a stop on top of a building. On top of a building, a young brown haired boy with a green watch on his wrist groans in pain. At the moment he was dizzy as he got back on his feet to see the figure from before walking towards him. His vision soon cleared and he glared angrily at the figure.

"Nefarius!" The brown haired boy snarled.

"Tennyson." The figure smirked. The figure looked like a human being, but he had small flesh-colored horns on his head and red eyes. The figure also has long black hair, wears a dark knee length, open chested tunic and black baggy jeans.

Nefarius forward to Ben, an evil grin in his face, "I don't know how your back, but I don't care. I'm going to kill you and take the ultimate prize."

"You're crazy!" Ben yelled, "You already got the book of narration, but I won't let you get stronger!"

Nefarius laughed, "Stupid boy. You think you can beat me. I killed your future self and at least he had a full proof Omnitrix. Do you think you can beat me all by yourself?"

"No." Ben answered boldly, "In my battle against you and your forces I'm never alone. Just look up."

Right above the city, thousands of KND ships flew above the city. At the front line standing on a bus like ship, a bald head boy with son glass brought out a laser gun.

"Kids Next Door, charge!" The boy yelled at the top of voice.

Immediately, the KND ships began firing at the space drones. The eliminators flew straight at upcoming KND ships. In less than a second, thousands of KND ships began clashing with the robots at space drones. Right at the streets, some of the KND ships landed and kids in armor ran out with a battle cry. The kids began to fire rapid laser blasts at upcoming eliminators.

Across the city, a teenage red haired boy in a lab coat flew across the city. His sights were to a machine drill on a building and the moment he drew close he threw three bombs and flew off. Before the explosion, the boy flew off from the building and it exploded.

"Dexter!" A voice snarled.

The red haired boy looked behind him and dodged a light saver sword. Dexter hovered a few meters from him and growled at the attacker, "Mandark!" Immediately, a giant wrench like sword appeared at his hands. The two cried out in anger and charged at each other.

Back at the building, Ben smug at Nefarius. Quickly, he raised his hand to slam the watch, but was caught. Nefarius held his wrist and forcedly threw him to a wall. Ben groaned in pain from his back. He could see Nefarius walking towards him, but couldn't do anything. As Nefarius approached Ben, a metal spear like weapon appeared in his hand and stood before Ben. Immediately, he strike it down on Ben.

As Ben watched the spear come down on him, he closed his eye in fear. However, he heard something clash with the spear and opened his eyes. Before him, a samurai in a white Kamiko and a sword in hand clashed with Nefarius sword.

"Jack! Your alive!" Ben exclaimed happily.

The samurai known as Jack pushed Nefarius backwards and glance at Ben, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Ben nodded.

"Good. Now go I'll hold him off." Jack said urgently before running back at Nefarius. Ben watched the samurai and Nefarius clashed and nodded determined. Immediately, he ran off the edge of the building and slammed the watch. His entire building was covered in a moment of blinding green light before revealing a cat feline-like alien with black suit-like color scheme.

"Fasttrack!" The alien shouted. The alien guided himself to a light post before grabbing on to it. The alien then looked back at the building he once was, "Good luck, Jack." With that said, the alien rushed down to the ground and ran off as a blue and black blur.

Back on the building, Jack and Nefarius weapons collided. The two continued the fight with all their strength. Another swing at Jack, Jack quickly swung his sword at Nefarius upcoming weapon.

"Do you honestly think you can win, Samurai?" Nefarius smirked.

Jack glared at Nefarius, a determination on his face, "I don't care of winning, demon. As long as Ben Tennyson ends this madness I've already won." Immediately, he drew out his sword forward, "Now taste the blade of my father!" With a battle cry, he charged at Nefarius. Nefarius gripped his sword and both weapons clashed.

**********************************************(LIN E BREAK)******************************************** ************************

MC: Wow! That was epic. As everyone can see here. A lot of cartoonetwork characters will appear in the next crossover series. Also, if you've seen the crossover with the teen titans then you know that Dani is back to normal. Now can you guys guess who Nefarius truly is? He could be anyone from the cartoonetwork universe, though I won't say who he is. Also, the new designs for the Powerpuff girls and Dexter will be from PC MMO game Fusionfall.


End file.
